Buhatron
Buhatron is a Lutabot that appeared in the Foldabots Toy Book 4. She is part of the sub-group Sporticons. He is reissued in Foldabots Toy Book 8 as a Foldabot. Bio Toy Book 8 BUHATRON was created out of the need to protect the SPORTICONS. Programmed to be a faithful follower and powerful defender, he does his best to help his allies. His fellow SPORTICONS learned to respect and appreciate him even more ever since they became FOLDABOTS. His keen interest in flashy cars makes him the perfect guardian for the SPORTICONS. Toy Book 4 Created to transport Lutabots disguised as fancy sports cars, BUHATRON is a powerful sentinel of Lu-sho. His keen interest in cars makes him an ideal guardian of the flashier Lutabots. His loyalty is unquestionable – he does what he’s told, and never complains. His submissiveness makes him a target for his fellow Lutabots who bully him around and treat him like a servant. Abilities Toy Book 8 FOLDABOT MODE *A life-giving Agimat can be found in BUHATRON’s compartment. *His formidable body armor can carry huge loads. *His enhanced audio receptors can detect danger. *His powerful claws can carefully pick upspecial vehicles. TRANSPORTER TRUCK MODE *He is a transporter truck. *His truck head splits into massive clawed arms. *His shoulder armor protects his cranial storage pod. *His massive body is impervious to corrosive elements. *His upper deck is concealed with solar energy cells which he uses to recharge the vehicles he’s carrying. Toy Book 4 LUTABOT MODE *A Lutant splat is found in BUHATRON’s chest plate. *His formidable structure can withstand heavy damage. *His powerful claws can pick up or toss vehicles. TRANSPORTER TRUCK MODE *He is a transporter truck. *His truck head splits into massive clawed arms. *The entire upper deck is a disguised solar energy panel that can disguise his cargo. *His armored body is impervious to corrosion. Stats INTELLIGENCE: 2 (Lutabot)/3 (Foldabot) ENDURANCE: 5 STRENGTH: 5 SPEED: 2 SPECIAL SKILL: 2 Trivia *Buhatron's root, "Buhat" means carry. *Buhatron is the biggest Lutabot so far (not counting the combiners). *Buhatron's stats are listed with Agimat on his abilities. Probably wasn't noticed cause he's the only Lutabot in Toy Book 4. *Buhatron was originally Buhat from the Foldabots Minis, but his bio doesn't mention that he was once a Foldabot, meaning he could possibly be created by Lu-Sho himself. **This was confirmed in the comics. *Since Buhatron is a Lutabot, it's most likely that Batak, his counterpart, will be a Foldabot. *Because of the way Buhatron is made in Foldabot mode, it's suspected that he's hollow. *Buhatron looks like he has sunglasses on. *Buhatron's illustration shows he has 3 fingered claws, but that actual toy only has 2 fingers. *In his official artwork, his truckhead contains his fingers while his toymode has the fingers on the rear. *In his official artwork Buhatron's has three claws while in his toy mode he has only two. *After becoming a Foldabot, His Intelligence in his stats is raised by 1. *He is the first Foldabot released on a previous Toy Book to be reissued in a later Toy Book. *He is one of the Lutabots that turned into Foldabots. Category:Lutabots Category:Lutabot sub-group members Category:Lutabot turned Foldabot Category:Foldabots Toy Book 4 Category:Foldabots Category:Foldabot sub-group members